


Story Time

by GoDownWithTheShips



Series: Heterochromia Soul Mates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Heterochromia, M/M, Soul Mate AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithTheShips/pseuds/GoDownWithTheShips
Summary: Upon birth, everyone is born with heterochromia. A remarkable event that grants everyone a soul mate. The right eye of a person is their natural eye color, and their left eye is the color of their soul mate's. A person will have the multicolored eyes up until the moment they meet their soul mate, then their left eye becomes their natural eye color. At least for the most part, the soul mate's eye color is slightly in the left eye to show the bond the two people have.Oikawa already knows that his friend Suga has found his soul mate today, but that's all he knows. He doesn't know the story, the reactions, and especially not the drama. However, he's soon up dated on all things Suga and his soul mate by said man himself. Oikawa expected a fluffy and sweet story though, not one with heartbreak and betrayal.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for this one, been kind of busy. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, thank you for this and other series comments, bookmarks, and views!

“Oikawa, you will not guess what happened to me today!” Sugawara yells as he gleefully falls back on his bed, arm not holding his phone to his ear all the way stretched out.

“Oh, I can imagine,” Oikawa replies as he finds himself maneuvering into a more comfortable position on his bed, knowing how long this conversation could possibly go on.

“What?! No!” Sugawara exclaims into the phone as he continues to smile at his ceiling.

“You met your soul mate?” Oikawa questions, but with a knowing tone; finally finding a comfortable position on his bed with his alien plushie pressed against his chest.

“How did you know?”

“Suga, you’re calling me after midnight when we have school in the morning,” Oikawa takes a second to pause after he hears Sugawar’s squeak of disbelief, “Plus, I saw your snapchat earlier with the guy.”

The answer makes Sugawara break out in laughter, and he finds himself turning onto his side to sink into his bed a little. It’s been a long day, and he just finished a three-hour conversation with his parents and the rest of his family about the news. His mother made him call everyone in their family in order to inform them of the ‘breaking news.’

Personally, Suga thinks he should have been able to just post the news on social media, and be done with it. However, his mother had different plans in mind, and insisted every family member be told personally (over the phone). They deserve to hear about it before friends and random people did, his mother had stated. Suga bets his mom would have his head if she knew he posted a pic of them on snapchat earlier, before any of the family knew.

“Okay, but do you know how we met?”

“Suga, all you did was post a pic. How the hell am I suppose to decipher how you met from that?”

“Oh, the Great Oikawa Tooru can’t figure something out,” Suga teases as he begins smile at the memories from earlier once again. He still can’t believe he met his soul mate, after all, it’s not very common to find them before graduating high school.

“Okay, okay. Let me take a stab at it,” Oikawa states back, and Suga can hear the pout in his voice.

“You were running down the stairs, obviously late for something, who cares. But suddenly, your shoe laces came undone as you were going down the stairs, and before you know-“

“Oikawa, we wear slippers in school,” Suga interrupts before he’s loudly shushed by his friend.

“So, your shoes laces are undone, and as you take your next step down the stairs, your own feet and shoes betray you! Down you go! Or not, as suddenly strong arms wrap around your waist. You look up, and there he is! A man with matching eyes, but wait, as you look closer, you realize his eye color is what your left eye color is. You think to yourself, is it him? Have you met your soul mate by falling down the stairs, oh the horror you suddenly realize. You have to get away, buthisgrip is so stron-“

Suga’s cackling cuts Oikawa’s story off, and Oikawa says something about interrupting before he too is laughing at his own story. It probably takes a few minutes before they both calm down enough to continue their conversation, since every time one of them regained control of their laughs, the other would still be going and make the other break out laughter once again.

“So, I guess that’s not how it went,” Oikawa wheezes out as he now lays with his back on his bed, the laughter having made him change positions.

“I think the only fact you got right is his arms, they are wonderful,” Suga breathes out as he tries to stop his chest from going up and down so fast after all the laughter.

“Ohoho, I did get part of the story right.”

“You got a trait right, do you want to hear the real story though?”

“I can’t believe you’re saying I didn’t get the scenario right.”

“Oikawa,” Suga threatens as his breathing evens out.

“Fine. What’s the real magical soul mate scenario?”

“Well,” Suga begins as he adjusts the phone in his ear a little.

___________________________________________________________________________

If there’s one thing Sugawara Koushi has become a pro at, it’s knowing how to console people. His grandfather’s passing when he was young is the earliest he can remember comforting anyone. His grandmother had still been alive at the time, and after her soul mate had passed, she moved in with Suga and his parents to have someone to take care of her. 

Sugawara had not expected to become his grandmother’s sunshine, but since both his parents worked and left him alone with her, he did. Being only around four at the time, he couldn’t do too much. However, he drew her pictures, listened to her talk about his grandpa, cuddled with her, picked her flowers, and become her new pillar of strength. Sugawara hadn’t even realized what he did for her until she passed away three years later and his mother mentioned how he had been able to make her life easier the last few years of her life.

After his grandma, it became almost second nature to try and console someone if they became upset. As with his grandma, at first it was just things he was able to do. If a classmate broke a crayon, he gave them one of his. If someone scraped their knee, get got them a band aid.

However, during middle school, he learned he could comfort people better by giving them things or words they wanted instead of simply what he had available. If a class mate failed a test, instead of saying they could do better, he bought them an ice cream and told them they might not be good test takers. He learned it made people feel better to tell them what they wanted to hear with a treat, rather than what he thought they needed to hear. 

Which is precisely why after school today he had gone to the bakery to buy a recently rejected friend a cupcake. Specifically, Michimiya Yui. A friend of his who had fallen in love with a boy in their grade, even though they weren’t soul mates. Sugawara warned her of the inevitable of that, since not many people dated anyone besides their soul mate. However, she continued to let her feelings grow, and during their lunch period of the day, she confessed to the boy. Only to be rejected.

Sugawara figured it would be the outcome, although he’s never met the boy. He didn’t tell Michimiya though, and instead told her he would bring a her a cupcake after her volleyball practice ended and give her the words she wanted to hear. At least, Sugawara had planned for such.

_“Suga, no! Is this going where I think it is?” Oikawa exclaims into the phone as he brings his alien plushie to his chest, a scandalized expression on his face._

_“Let me finish, but it probably is,” Suga replies back. He hears a squeal in response, and knows it’s because Oikawa lives for drama and gossip. He really is going to love the story._

Suga made it to the bakery with no problems, most of the people in his school had clubs to get to, but he had excused himself from his in order to go and get the cupcake. Not many people occupied the bakery either, and he find himself idly looking at everything since he had plenty of time before Michimiya’s practice would be over and he would have to be back at the school.

_“Oh, is it the one with the good milk bread?”_

_“Oikawa, shut up.”_

Plenty of desserts and sweets lined the walls and displays of the bakery, but Suga resisted buying anything for himself. Instead, he bought a single double chocolate cupcake with caramel for Michimiya. 

The lone cashier, a boy probably a year or so older then him, rang him up and put the cupcake in a simple cardboard box for safe keeping. Thinking nothing of the cashier’s eyes, Suga left the bakery and headed back to the school. Michimiya’s practice wouldn’t finish for some time yet, but Suga figured he could just wander around the school a bit.

Or at least he had planned to mindlessly walk the school grounds, until a sudden pointed hair boy darted past him. Followed by a shaved head boy, who happened to be followed by another boy. Or a boy who had been following him until he ran into Suga, the cupcake falling to the ground along with the two boys.

“Ah, I’m so sorry. I was chasing those two troublemakers, not looking where I was going. Are you okay?” The boy squishing Suga rapidly fired out, and Suga simply nodded his head before looking to find the cupcake. Suga noticed it to his right, and was relieved to still see it in the container.

“Do you mind getting off?” Suga questioned as he finds it becoming harder to breathe.

“Of course,” the guy stated as he hastily climbed off Suga before lending a hand.

“I’m sorry about that, really,” the boy offered up again as he closed his eyes and rubbed at the back of his head.

“It’s fine,” Suga stated as he smiles brightly at the man, knowing it will relieve him of his guilt.

“Ah, you dropped this. I hope it’s not ruined,” the boy stated as he picks up the cupcake box and puts it in Suga’s hands.

“Thank you, it’s for my friend. She, uh, needs a little comfort I think.”

“You’re a good friend then, uhm?”

“Sugawara Koushi.”

“Daichi Sawamura,” the boy offered in return, sticking his hand out and looking Suga straight in the face.

The boy suddenly started gaping like a fish upon Suga meeting his eyes, but Suga had a different reaction. Daichi Sawamura, a name he has heard multiple times a day over the course of the last few months, because Michimiya always says it when talking about her crush. Daichi Sawamura, the man who rejected her earlier.

“You,” Sugawara blurted out as the man’s ignored hand falls to his side.

“Me?”

“Yes, you! You rejected my friend earlier!”

“Michimiya Yui is your friend?” The man nervously stuttered out, both his hands moving in front of his body with their palms out; a placating gesture. 

“Yes, and you rejected her!”

“I mean, I did, but I wasn’t trying to be mean. I only want to date my soul mate, and know that when I meet them, they’re the only person who I will have ever had feelings for,” Daichi stated while scratching his cheek, clearly weary of how Suga’s going to react.

“That’s sweet, but I still have to be mad at you!” Suga declared as he decided he cannot comfort this boy.

“But, I mean, isn’t that what you would want?”

“I suppose it’s sweet, and I would like knowing my soul mate saved themselves for me. I suppose I am, but why are you trying to change the topic?”

“Change the topic? I’m, you, you didn’t notice?” The boy exclaimed as his body hunched forward slightly.

“Notice? Notice that you’re the boy who hu-“ Suga started before he’s interrupted by Daichi suddenly pulling him very close to his face.

“Who’s your soul mate!” The boy yelled right in Suga’s face. Suga could easily see the boy’s eyes now, they’re right in front of him, and they match. They match, and if this is the boy who rejected Michimiya hours ago for waiting on his soul mate?

Suga squinted his eyes at the realization and looked closer at the eyes, trying to figure out who had a left eye of that color. He knew he’s seen it before-it hits him. The eye color is one he’s seen everyday his who life, because it’s the color of his left. Or was, until moments ago?

“You’re my soul mate?” Sugawara questioned as the boy sighed and puts some distance between them.

“Yes.”

_“Oh my god, you were ready to beat your soul mate’s ass,” Oikawa says before all Sugawara can hear through the phone is his friend’s laughter._

_“Well, you know!”_

_“The eyes Suga! You always have to look at people’s eyes when you meet them!”_

_“I did I, I just-“_

_“Didn’t register that your left eye was looking back at you.”_

_“I know it’s ridiculous, now let me finish.”_

“Well, this makes things awkward then. For uhm, Michimiya and me buying her a cupcake to comfort her, after you, my soul mate, rejected her,” Suga muttersed as he tilted the cupcake box back and forth in his heads, wondering if for once in his life, he could not comfort someone unwillingly.

“I, should I give it to her?” Daichi questioned as he regarded his soul mate’s disgruntled expression.

“No, I think, I think seeing you having matching eyes would upset her. I could at least hold off on telling her, and give her some time to accept that you rejected her.”

“Rejected who?” Interrupted their conversation, and both of the boys jumped slightly at the new person.

Michimiya Yui.

_“Drama,” Oikawa sings into the phone._

“Oh, Michimiya,” Daichi weakly said.

“What are you doing here?” Sugawara questioned at his friend now standing beside him.

“Practice finished early because of an injury, and I happened to hear your voice. So I followed it, but I didn’t think, I would walk here to find,” she stopped talking, and Suga could see the tears in her eyes. Ready to fall down her cheeks.

Her eyes. Or more specifically her left eye. Sugawara though she probably said something to him, but all he can do at the moment is try and place the eye. He felt s if he’s recently seen the left one’s color as someone’s right. 

The recognition comes right as the tears pour over her eyes and start to stream down her cheeks. Suga can see Daichi starting to panic next to him.

“The baker!” Suga exclaimed upon realization. The baker at the shop who rang him up has a right matching eye to Michimiya’s left.

“Baker?” Daichi questioned as he watched Michimiya become more confused, tears flowing slightly slower now.

“The baker who sold me this cupcake, he’s your soul mate,” Sugawara stated as he pushed the cupcake box into Michimiya’s hands.

_“Ugh, right when it was getting good,” Oikawa whines._

“I, what, what?” She stumbled out as she looked at the box in her hands.

“You know where that bakery is at right? Go there! I promise you that your soul mate is there,” as long as his shift hasn’t ended, Sugawara finished in his head.

Michimiya still hesitated though, and Suga fears she may have lost all trust in him.

“Michimiya, you should go. I’m sure you’ll be as happy to meet him as I was to meet Suga,” Daichi said as he smiled encouragingly at her before smiling sweetly at Suga.

“I will!” Michimiya yelled before she’s suddenly darting away, leaving the new soul mates alone once again.

“Can I, can I take you out to make up for everything?” Daichi questioned, slightly nervous that Suga will say no.

Sugawara became slightly stunned at the question, usually he’s the one trying to make people feel better. He doesn’t know if anyone’s ever tried to console him.

“I, yeah,” Suga weakly answered, slightly stunned to form a better response.

“Then now?”

“What about your troublemakers?” Suga asked as Daichi lifted his arm for Suga to put his through.

“I’ll deal with them tomorrow,” Daichi muttered darkly, before he escorted Suga off school grounds.

“Poor them.”

___________________________________________________________________________

“Aw how sweet. Then you guys spent hours together,” Oikawa weakly says into the phone, tiredness seeping into his body. A quick glance at his clock telling him it’s almost two in the morning.

“Honestly, it was amazing Oikawa!” Suga gushes into the phone.

“And nobody ended up heartbroken.”

“You got some drama.”

“Was the baker even her soul mate?”

“Yeah, she sent me a text later thanking me and apologizing.”

“Well, that’s good.”

There’s a moment of silence, and for a second Suga thinks Oikawa’s fallen asleep on him.

“Do you think I’ll find my soul mate, Suga?” Oikawa asks his friend, and Suga can hear the sadness creeping into his voice. He’s not sure why Oikawa’s so afraid of not finding his soul mate, but he’s not going to let him think that.

“You’ll find your soul mate, Oikawa. I know a lot of us have already, but most don’t until they’re in college or even after. You’ll find your other half, don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Suga,” Oikawa whispers before a yawn sneaks out of his lips.

“Always. Now go to bed, I can see you half asleep over the phone,” Suga voices as he to finds the adrenaline leaving his system and sleepiness replacing it.

“Night, Suga.”

“Night, Oikawa,” Suga replies back before the line goes dead and he can already picture Oikawa fast asleep, phone hanging limply in his hand.

“Night, Daichi,” Suga whispers to his new home screen before he locks his phone and allows himself to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> * I know the daisuga's a little weak, but I'm not super familiar with writing them. I gave it my best~
> 
> *I don't know when, but the next story will be an all together one. University's starting again, so my free time to write will become very limited.
> 
> *The stories in the series are going to be changed to chronological order instead of published order. So if you want to essentially read in the order of soul mate meetings, you can do that soon!


End file.
